


The Ambassador

by Donny15



Series: Adventures in the Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Polyamory, Recovery, Second Person, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donny15/pseuds/Donny15
Summary: In which our lovely main character, a chubby trans man, finds a way to stay in the Devildom! But he gets into some trouble in the process... Will he survive these trying times? And if he does, how does he deal with the fact that he kissed all the brothers before he decided to stay?The story is in 2nd person, M/C is unnamedAlso I'm not sure how much violence is the threshold for an Explicit rating, but I'd rather be on the safe side. There's a few gory chapters, but then it's angst and fluff only.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Adventures in the Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Glad you decided to check this out. FIRST there are spoilers for chapter 15 onwards. SECOND I have a terrible habit of starting fics and not finishing them. But I have a lot of this one written so far, so I think I'll be okay. THIRD this is a part of a series I'll be writing with the same M/C. Birthday Boys is in the same series (also that one isn't quite done and has lots of typos that I haven't gotten around to fixing yet). And finally, ((SPOILERS!!!)) Belphegor will get a redemption arc in the overall story, where that shit is dealt with in a better more realistic way. No immediate forgiveness and acceptance. That one is in the works too! ((SPOILER END!!)) Oh and there will be a prequel fic to this one too, I have no inspiration for that one yet though.
> 
> Thing is, the reason I'm so slow to update is I work full time (an "essential employee" ugh), go to school full time online, and have a 4 month old puppy. I write when the mood takes me and I have time and inspiration, hence why I leave fics unfinished sometimes. But I have a lot of ideas for this one too, plus already 10,000 ish words written.

“M/C, do you have feelings for Beel? Do you like him?” Belphie’s question had caught you off guard. You knew he was observant, but it was easy to forget that behind his playful façade, and his constant exhaustion, that he noticed things.

You felt heat creep to your face, but met his eyes. “Yeah, I do,” there’s so much more you could say, that you want to say. ‘His smile warms my heart’, or ‘I love how much he cares for his family’, or ‘he’s always looking after me, he enjoys everything I cook, and I can’t bear the thought of leaving’. But you push those to the back of your mind. _Really, I should tell that directly to Beel…_

Belphie smiles warmly at you, “Really? I have to say, you’ve got good taste. I’m really impressed that you can see how special Beel is,” he pauses for a moment, thinking. “Actually, it’s no surprise. You’re the one person I would expect to see how great Beel is.”

There’s a serious look in Belphie’s eyes when they meet yours, “I like you, M/C. I really like you. So listen,” there’s a moment of hesitation where he looks unsure, shy almost, before finishing, “why don’t you, me, and Beel all live here together? All three of us, living happily ever after… what do you say? Would you give it a try?” Belphegor leans towards you, hands linked behind his back and eyes half-lidded. You know what he’s looking for… and you can’t help but think how cute his is, in that moment, seeking your lips.

A rush of emotions floods your chest, happiness at his confession, sadness, frustration at having to leave so soon, desire for Belphie, and his brothers… It wells up inside of you and tears begin blooming in the corners of your eyes as you lean in towards Belphie, pressing your lips to his. Your hand tangles itself in his hair, pulling him closer. Begging him silently to understand how badly you would like that, how upset you are at having to leave.

As you two part his eyes are wide, face flushed, “Is that a yes? Or… is it a no, and you’re just trying to make me feel better? Are you going to leave me with only this one final memory of you stuck in my head?” His expression is almost angry, frustrated, desperate. “If so, then I want to do the same to you.” A devious smile crosses his face for just a moment, “ I want to leave you with a memory so vivid and lasting that no matter where you may go or how much time passes, I’ll always be stuck right there in your head. I want to do more than just kiss – a lot more. I want to know you more intimately than anyone ever has.”

Sadness crosses his features once more, and your heart aches. You open your mouth to speak, but he doesn’t give you the chance, “Listen, if you’re determined to go back to the human world no matter what, then… I’ll go visit you there… In the human world.”

His words bring to mind Lilith, and her human lover, how she visited him and died for him… and you wish more than anything that you could hold Belphie close, but your body won’t move. You’re certain he’s thinking the same thing you are, about how similar he’s acting to his sister, despite the fact that the memories still hurt him and you let out a quiet sob, hiding your face in your hands and muffling your cry. “I… I… I don’t want to go, Belphie… This is my home! I can’t leave, I can’t...!” He looks shocked for a moment, but hesitantly steps closer to you and wraps his arms around you before pulling you flush against him.

“There, there… You’re going to make me cry too at this rate.” Trying to lighten the mood, he lets out a quiet chuckle and you can’t help but laugh through your tears.

“I think I have to, I’ve been racking my brain for weeks… I don’t know if Diavolo will let me stay. But I NEED to. I need to be here…”

Belphegor is about to respond when Beel returns, and behind the mountain of snacks you see he’s gained a following… all the demon brothers, minus Lucifer, trickle into the room. Mammon yelling at Belphie for holding you so close, when you SHOULD be clinging to him instead. Asmo scolding you both playfully for flirting. Levi has a stack of movies and games in his arms. All of you joke around and gather on the bed, you in the middle of course, and then Levi puts in a game.

Levi laughs deviously, “Let’s see if our friendship is strong enough to survive Mario Party!”

Some time passes. You play a few rounds, and then switch over to movies. You’re about halfway through the second movie, John Dies at the End – you had mentioned off-hand it was a favorite of yours, and so Levi hunted it down for everyone to watch together – when a brilliantly stupid idea pops into your head. So stupid it just might work!

You try and shimmy your way out of the cuddle puddle, waking Belphie up - who had seconds ago been drooling on your shoulder - as he falls onto the bed. He looks at you annoyed, but softens quickly. “M/C, where are you going?”

Hesitantly, you glance down, thinking up an excuse, before looking back up. “I’m just going to take a bit of a breather.”

Belphie looks at you suspiciously for a second, before switching to a smile. If he’s suspicious, he says nothing about it, “Hmmm… Well, just make sure you come right back, okay?” His smile is almost too sweet. He knows something’s up.

You manage to extricate yourself completely. Satan notices but says nothing, just watches you. Mammon and Levi are too engrossed in the movie. Asmo smiles softly at you, and waves, and you return it. Beel waves to you quickly, trying to get your attention, “M/C, can you bring back some more popcorn?” You nod at Beel with a smile before slipping out the door.

Music is playing from the study, but you hardly register it. Pulling out your D.D.D as you walk, you shoot Diavolo a text.

You: Lord Diavolo, I know it’s late but I need to ask you something. In person.

You: Are you up?

It takes a few minutes for him to answer, you had managed to grab a jacket and shoes from your room and made it to the entrance in that time.

Diavolo: Is everything okay?

You: Ya, I just need to talk to you. I had an idea. Thought you might want to hear it?

Diavolo: This is unconventional, but humans are unpredictable like that…

You wait with bated breath for his answer. When your D.D.D chimes and you read the next messages, a bright smile crosses your face, you fistbump the air and let out a silent ‘YES!!’ before heading out the door, nearly at a run.

Diavolo: Of course it’s fine, I’ll even have Barbatos make us some tea.

Diavolo: Any concern that our exchange students have should be addressed immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Navigating the Devildom can be dangerous for a human on their own, and you’re fully aware of that. From the experiences you’ve had though, you know the shortcuts and safer routes, through better neighborhoods. You make your way towards Diavolo’s mansion, keeping your eyes peeled for any demon that thinks you look like an easy midnight snack…

Luckily, you make it there uneventfully. Before you can knock on the door, your D.D.D chimes again. You consider ignoring it, but hear it go off three more times. With a sigh, you check. One message from Belphie, three in the group chat. The group chat is just… everyone panicking. It looks like you‘ve been gone about half an hour, so no wonder they’re worried…

Belphegor: Where are you?!?

Belphegor: I should’ve known better, of course you’d just run off… I almost hope you DO get eaten!

Belphegor: *Angry Sticker*

You: Belphie, hush. I’m safe!

You: *Smiling Sticker*

You: All is well! I haven’t abandoned you. I’m just… I had an idea. I can’t tell you yet but I promise it’ll be worth the wait!

He doesn’t send anything immediately. Probably composing himself. _If he is actually angry and not just trying to mess with me…_

Belphegor: Where are you? We’re all out looking.

You: I’m safe, Belphie. I’m somewhere safe. I’ll be home soon! I promise!

_And hopefully with good news…_

The group chat has been blowing up, but you notice Belphie passing on your message. Of course they don’t calm down, but… it’s the best you can do right now. You send a sticker to the group chat.

You: *Heart Sticker*

You: I love you all and will be back home soon!

They all fall silent, before Lucifer answers you.

Lucifer: You had better not be getting into any trouble, M/C.

Lucifer: I suppose I should trust you. Just make sure to come back before morning.

You don’t answer, and instead silence your D.D.D. This next part will be easier without the constant messages. You knock on Diavolo’s front door, and Barbatos answers almost immediately.

“Good evening, M/C. Come on inside, Diavolo is waiting for you in the sitting room,” Barbatos bows low as you enter, your steps are almost hesitant. You’ve never been here when it’s so quiet, and it’s almost unsettling.

Barbatos leads you towards the sitting room. There’s a coffee table with two chairs on either side of it, as well as a tea kettle and two teacups. Diavolo sits in the chair facing the door, and smiles as you enter. “Please, M/C, have a seat.”

It looks like he didn’t even bother to put on real clothes, he’s wearing only a robe and you fight to stop the blush from creeping up your cheeks. _How is everyone here so hot!? It’s hardly fair!_

You step forward and Barbatos pulls your chair out, letting you sit before pushing it back in towards the table. Suddenly you find yourself having trouble breathing, you were so sure it would go well, but… what if it doesn’t? What if he turns you down? You pause to take a deep breath and Diavolo laughs, “Are you nervous? There’s no need for that.” Barbatos pours tea for you and Diavolo, while Diavolo just looks at you expectantly.

“Well, Lord Diavolo, sir, I… I was wondering something. From hearing you talk, it sounds like you plan on running this program again, with new angels and humans… is that correct?”

He nods, “Yes, that’s right. I’m hoping to run the exchange program when the new semester starts, in three months.”

“I, was, erm, I was just thinking that…” You sigh and start over, trying not to trip over your words.

“Look, when I first got here, the first month was a mess. I was looking over my shoulder, scared, anxious, looking around for any sign of familiarity. Obviously... Obviously I found a home here. A family. But the first month was terrible, adjusting wasn’t easy.”

You pause, thinking over your words with a sip of tea. Diavolo says nothing, just watching you intensely.

“So, I thought to myself, what would have helped? What could have possibly made things easier? And, it hit me! Just before I messaged you!” You pause, smiling, aiming for a dramatic effect, “what if there were a human ambassador? Someone to help guide the exchange students. An ambassador would have to be familiar with the Devildom, comfortable, have a good relationship with at least a few demons… Perhaps even some pacts? To have extra security for the new students. I was hoping, since I fit those qualifications, that I could be the ambassador.”

With his gaze on you, you begin to ramble, “If the brothers don’t want me there, I can get a job, contribute to society, find my own place… all of that. I did it in the human world, and I can do it here too. You know? I don’t want to be a burden, but I can’t bear to leave either!”

There’s a pregnant pause, you hoping that your words landed. Diavolo is looking towards you, expression unreadable. “There’s something you aren’t telling me, isn’t there? You’re not being fully honest.”

It’s not really a surprise, however you didn’t want him to notice. But with no other options, you nod. “Yes sir, I’ve grown close to Lucifer and his brothers. I… I love them all. I can’t leave. The human world holds very little for me, I don’t have many people who will miss me, nor do I have a particularly great life to go back to.” You take a deep breath, before meeting his eyes and finishing. “This… feels like home. I want to stay.”

His expression is serious, something you don’t often see. He may be the prince of the Devildom, but he’s good-natured and generally approachable. This look on his face always makes you a bit anxious, but you try and swallow that anxiety with a sip of the tea. “Once you decide to stay, you won’t be able to go back. I can’t just allow humans to go back and forth, that sets a dangerous precedent. You will never be able to return to your old life.” He stops to let that sink in before continuing, “do you understand?”

You take a moment to pause and think it over. “Yes… Yes, I understand that Diavolo. I know I won’t be able to return. Like I said, I have no one waiting there for me. The Devildom is my home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Diavolo doesn’t answer right away, just looking at you with that serious look in his eyes. _I wish he’d stop… it’s unsettling._ You shift awkwardly in your seat, turning your gaze down towards the table and picking the cup up before taking a delicate sip. You notice your hands shaking. It causes the cup to clatter slightly as you set it down.

A small smile begins to spread across Diavolo’s face, “I couldn’t imagine this going better myself! This is the point of the exchange program after all, demons, humans, and angels understanding one another. Eventually people going back and forth, living where they choose. Of course you can stay!”

Your eyes go wide and you can’t stop the laugh that escapes your mouth. Without thinking, in your joy, you launch yourself towards Diavolo across the table and wrap your arms around the Demon Prince, who looks surprised for just a second. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving, I thought you’d say no. I thought… I thought…” You lose the ability to form words as happy tears well up in your eyes. Barbatos looks at you, first in shock, but finally settling on amusement. At least his job is never boring. Diavolo puts his arms around you and you feel his laugh rumble through his chest.

“Of course you can stay, M/C. It was never a question, I was waiting for you to ask. I needed to know it was something you wanted.”

You finish your tea, chatting pleasantly with Diavolo before heading out. “Thank you again, Diavolo, I’m so glad I came to ask you tonight.”

Before leaving, you shoot a text to the group chat.

You: OMW home, and guess what?? I have great news!!

Satan: What could have possibly been worth scaring us half to death, hm?

You: I’m staying!!! I talked to Diavolo and he’s letting me stay!!!

You send the same sticker four times, flooding the group chat with your joy.

You: *Whoo Sticker times 4*

You don’t bother checking the responses, and are so overjoyed you forget to watch your surroundings. Fighting the urge to run, you head towards home nearly skipping, but before you even realize what happens, you feel yourself fly backwards. _What…?_ Someone snatches you off the ground, flying up into the air with you. You drop your D.D.D from the jolt, and when you try and order one of the brothers here you find your mouth covered.

The time in the air is spent with you struggling, kicking, trying to bite the hand around your mouth. You manage to gouge some skin off of the arm but that’s about ALL you manage. You try and elbow the demon that has you in its grasp, but it just responds with a laugh. “As if a human could hurt me! But keep trying, maybe I’ll drop you~” The voice is a familiar one.

He taunted you at school for your weight, fucked with you around every corner. Constantly made off hand comments, threatened you, even roped his friends into beating the crap out of you one afternoon. Beel had intervened, scared them off, and you insisted he not go after them. ‘They aren’t worth it’ you had said, now mentally cursing yourself for sparing them. Eventually you had enough, and you didn’t give him time to react; you humiliated him in front of the class, kneeing him HARD in the balls, before using his momentum to smash your elbow into his nose and break it. That’s a technique you learned back in the human world and had been so grateful for it. Mammon thought it hilarious and had recorded the whole thing, Lucifer later scolded you for it, but your tormenter, Andras, had left you alone… besides heckling you whenever he found you working part time, and knew you couldn’t fight back.

Until now, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter wheee! I couldn't resist a little cliffhanger. Oh and fun fact, all the demon names I use in here are actually from demonology, the Goetia, and various other mythologies. At the end of each chapter with a new demon, I'll list briefly what the name represents!
> 
> Andras has been known to be summoned to help men start and fight wars, as he is responsible for sowing discord. He's often depicted as a man with wings, an owl or raven's head, and riding a large black wolf. His main job is to hunt and kill humans.


	4. Chapter 4

The demon brothers had been waiting for you in the entry hall. Expecting to wait half an hour. But that turned to an hour, and when the hour and a half mark hit they began to worry. They had all begun to check their phones more frequently, hoping to hear from their favorite human.

Eventually two hours had passed. Mammon was pacing back and forth, once at one side of the hall, he would look towards the door then turn, pacing the other way and repeating the process over and over again. Satan tapped his fingers absentmindedly, impatiently, on the staircase railing. Asmodeus sat on the edge of one of the dragon statues, staring blankly at his D.D.D.

None of them wanted to say it. Beel and Belphie shared nervous glances. Lucifer stood with his arms crossed, proud façade not broken… but to those who knew him, they would instantly notice the slightly furrowed brow and the way he tapped his foot unconsciously. Levi played with his hair, distracting himself with Pocket Devil (Pokede for short), distracting himself from the uncomfortable reality.

If they said it, it would be real.

A few more minutes passed before Lucifer cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him, for guidance, for reassurance, hope in their eyes that maybe, just maybe, he’d heard from you. But he shook his head. “Something must’ve happened. We have to find M/C, we have to go looking for him.”

Without waiting for a response, he shot Diavolo a text. In the background he could hear Mammon, “Of course M/C’s fine! He’s probably just… just tryin’a scare us! Right guys? I saw ‘im defend himself once, course he’s okay!” The others didn’t look so sure. Satan, who was the closest, gave him a pat on the back.

“If something did happen, we’ll be able to help him. Don’t worry.” Satan smiled reassuringly.

Mammon feigned indignace, “WHAT!? Who’s worried? Not me, that’s for sure! I’d never worry ‘bout some… some dumb human. As if I care!” He huffed and turned away, trying to hide the obvious worry on his face.

Lucifer: When did M/C leave?

Diavolo: He left about 2 hours ago. He should be back by now, I would think.

Lucifer: …He hasn’t come back yet.

Diavolo: I’ll head out and help search for him. Have you and your brothers begun looking yet?

Lucifer: Unfortunately no, I was hoping he had just been carried away talking with you. We’ll meet you outside your mansion.

Lucifer turned to the others, “we’re going to look for him. We’re meeting Diavolo, and are going to search from there.”

Everyone looked around at each other, worry painting their faces, but they nodded one by one and headed out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter! Promise they'll get longer soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Violence in this chapter!

Beelzebub has been leading the group, unwilling to slow down. He NEEDS to find you, he needs to feel your lips against his again.

He needs you to be safe.

He doesn’t notice your D.D.D at first, until he nearly steps on it. He feels the difference between that and the pavement and bends down, picking it up.

Horror spreads across his face, now drained of color. It’s yours, for sure. It has the matching charm that you, Mammon, Satan, and Lucifer share. He recognizes the gaudy purple fuzzy case. He shows it to his brothers, and Asmo pales as well. Lucifer seems unfazed, but without a word he passes Beel, moving faster than the others – Beel is the only one able to keep pace, the rest are struggling to keep up. Belphie can feel Beel’s fear and anger building. Or… could it be his own? It was hard to tell sometimes, especially when they shared most strong sensations.

They arrive at Diavolo’s without much incident. Once together they discuss their plan, and explain where they found your D.D.D. The 9 of them, including Barbatos, head there, and each began to look for clues…

* * *

“Oh boy,” Andras looks absolutely giddy, “Look at what we’ve got here… Pretty big cow, right? That HAS to be about a week’s worth of meals for all of us, huh?” He looks at his two friends, and they laugh.

You struggle against your binds, yelling into the gag they’d placed in your mouth. You can feel the rope digging into your skin, but that doesn’t stop you even when your struggling begins to draw blood.

Andras steps forward towards you and instinctively, you try to move away. “So, human, have you realized the position you’re in here? Even without the gag, there’s no way you can summon anyone here.” He smiles, darkness in his eyes as he looks down at you, “if you scream until your voice is hoarse, no one will hear you. We’re going to cut pieces off of you and eat you, a little bit every day, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Among some other fun things that my friends and I have planned. Got that?”

Your eyes are fixated on the ground and you stop struggling. He thinks this means you’re done fighting. So he removes the gag. The second it’s off you look up at him, rage welling up in your eyes and you spit on him; it lands right in his eye, “go fuck yourself, I won’t give you the pleasure of screaming. Whatever you do to me, I’m strong enough to withstand. I WILL get out of here, and this time you and your friends won’t get away with it.”

“We’ll see how long that lasts,” and he punches you hard, in the side of your head. There’s a terrible cracking sound as you feel a sharp pain on the bottom of your face, and you swear for a second you feel something piercing through your face.... But you bite back the yell threatening to spill from your throat. The taste of blood fills your mouth and you spit it onto the ground, gasping.

It’s near impossible to talk like this, but in an almost nasally, muffled voice, you manage to sputter out a good fuck you to the asshole, and he just laughs before leaving with his friends.

You hear the door shut, and there’s a loud sound on the other side. _Some sort of… uh… draw bar, was it called? Either way… I’m stuck._ The panic begins to sink in, your jaw doesn’t hurt as much as you think it should… _Probably adrenaline._ Your breathing becomes shallow, and each breath hurts worse than the last.

 _Okay, okay, deep breaths._ You breathe in, counting to four, hold it for five counts, and let it out for six. After repeating this a few times, calm settles over you like a wave. _Hey, this could be worse… probably. I’m sure they’re looking for me, I just need to get something through to them…_ You look around your surroundings and tug at your restraints. Ropes are binding each wrist, holding you up so that you can only stand on your toes.

When you try and move your legs, you realize they’re tied with rope to the floor as well, keeping you stretched in a way that’s fine now, but will quickly begin to hurt if you don’t get out. You look around the room. The walls are a dark chrome.

There’s a small table near you, it holds some instruments that look like they’ll be used to cut you up… but you try not to think about that and repeat your breathing exercise from earlier. Beyond that, there’s nothing else in the room. You test your restraints again, but they don’t have any give; tugging on them just makes it hurt worse. The door they left through has no handle from this side, but there is a panel with a button and a keyhole next to it.

Suddenly you realize you can see your breath. You couldn’t before… and then the chill hits you. _Fuck…_

They told you that there’s no use trying to use the pacts, but you test it anyways… You think of who to call, who will fuck these guys up the most, and decide. You modify the phrase Solomon taught you, hoping and praying to the Demon Lord or whoever else may be listening, that it works. Of course your voice sounds all shades of wrong, and it hurts like hell, but you force your voice out the best you can, gasping between words.

“Denizens of the darkness, awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I am the one called M/C. I call upon you now to lend your power to me, that my call may be amplified. I summon Satan, Avatar of Wrath and Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, to my side!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There's violence in this chapter!

Your voice is muffled, and hoarse, the pain in your face increasing. You let out a gasp and wait, patiently. 30 seconds, 1 minute, 5 minutes… it doesn’t seem to have worked. You do feel a connection though, but it could just be your imagination… your hope.

You glance up at the ceiling and find that the rope binding your arms is tied up to a large pipe in the ceiling. _No way I can budge that, though… If only I could reach that knife on the table…_

With a huff, you decide to try and summon again. Maybe you fucked up the wording? “Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer.”

Hey, you were able to summon Asmo without a pact before… maybe being in dire straits will amplify your power or something. But the minutes tick by, with no one coming to your rescue. _Well I’ll just have to kick this guy’s ass, like I did before. Or die trying. Yeah, probably that one. But… if I wait, and hope for rescue, I’ll be too injured and weak to attempt escape later…_

Every bit of energy you have goes towards building your resolve. The air grows colder, and you find yourself shivering – which is strange. This isn’t much colder than it was outside, you think… but when you look down, you realize for the first time, that you’re naked. _Well this is just fucking great…_

And then, you have a plan. It’s a terrible, painful plan… but it may just work. And since death’s the alternative, it doesn’t sound too bad…

* * *

Three of the demon brothers feel themselves tugged in a certain direction, they realize why fairly quickly. Lucifer sends a message to the group chat.

Lucifer: Who else just felt that?

Beelzebub: I did.

Satan: So did I, M/C must be trying to summon us. I wonder why it isn’t working… It should for Beel and I at least.

Lucifer: Let’s head in that direction, we may find a clue that way.

The group heads towards where you’re being held captive. They hope they can make it in time.

* * *

Your plan is simple, but painful. You had seen it done in a movie once, and while it’s probably only something that would work in a movie, it’s the best shot you have. A gasp leaves your mouth at the pain, as you intentionally dig the rope deeper into your wrist. You continue this way, ragged gasps hissing out of your broken jaw, and when the rope hits a particularly sensitive nerve you have to struggle to hold the scream back.

Eventually you think that your wrist is lubricated enough, or you hope it is. You’re not sure how far before you hit an artery. Luckily it isn’t yet cold enough to freeze your blood, and with some effort you manage to slide your wrist out of the rope, using your own blood as a lubricant.

Your captors could be back any moment, so you waste no time. First, in order to make it seem more real, you spread blood on your other wrist. You have to reach far to grab the blade, and your shoulder stretched to the point of pain, but you manage to reach the knife. Once you’re armed, you cut the back of all four ropes, and then pause. _Where to hide the knife…?_ You come to a horrifying conclusion but can’t think of what else to do. Anywhere else, and you wouldn’t have time to grab it and surprise Andras and his posse.

You take a few seconds to mentally prepare yourself. Closing your eyes and bracing yourself, you bury the knife in your already sliced up wrist, gasping for breath. Finally you, shakily, replace your wrists and ankles – making it look as though you were still bound. You hide the hilt of the blade by tucking your hand down slightly.

There was a bloody mess pretty much everywhere, some on the table even – but you hoped it would slip past them.

It was impossible to tell time here, even outside it’s always dark. Belphie had taught you how to tell time by the stars, but there are no windows here… and you’d already lost a lot of blood. It’s growing harder to focus every second that goes by. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours when Andras and his posse return. He almost immediately notices your bloody wrists. “Hah, you humans never learn do you!? Pathetic, you just don’t know when to give up! You’ll never escape.” He pauses, almost thoughtfully, before looking at you with pure malice in his face, “well, alive anyhow.”

You bide your time, ducking your head and pretending to sleep. You’ve got one shot at this – the blood loss and cold are already starting to get to you. Andras eyes you warily, motioning one of his lackeys to get closer to you.

There’s a choice to make… _Do I attack this dumbass or wait? Andras probably has the key, but I don’t have much time…_

As he gets closer, your breathing hitches and he reels back his fist, it connects with your gut seconds later, and you would yelp if you could – but even that hurts too much. Your eyes meet his though, and he sees a fiery determination in them. Before he can say anything, you pull the blade out of your arm and slash the motherfucker across his eyes, hoping to blind him – or at least startle him.

It works, a screech leaves his mouth and you book it towards the door, the other two giving chase. In such a small room, it doesn’t take much time to catch up to you but by the time they do, you’re facing them.

“Gimme the key and I won’t fucking hurt you!” You manage to wheeze out. You try your best to sound intimidating, but with the shape you’re in it doesn’t quite work.

Andras responds to your demand with a laugh, “Seriously? SERIOUSLY? Are you trying to make me laugh to death? You can’t do a damn thing against two of us!” They both advance towards you…

You slash out with the blade, but fully expect to feel the sharp pain of claws before you pass out, maybe die… _Well, at least I fought…_ _maybe if I’m lucky I’ll be able to blind him too,_ you think, as you close your eyes and brace for impact.

…

An impact… that doesn’t come.

…

You hear the door break open behind you, and feel a few shards of metal go into your back. You’re running on pure adrenaline at this point, and barely register the pain.

With blurry eyes, you watch as Lucifer and Diavolo step in front of you, Mammon and Satan on either side. They transform and before you can see what happens, you feel strong arms lift you and you groan in pain. Whoever is carrying you is gentle, and they do their best to avoid any part of you that’s hurt.

You can still hear what happens, however. The screams, the broken bones, the sound of a body being thrown against a wall… For once, you’re glad to be sheltered by them.

“Sorry, M/C, I’m sorry… We’re getting you out of here. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Hearing Beel’s voice calms you, and you let out a quiet sob, you know you look like a fucking mess right now but at least you’re safe, and at least you fought. You try and move to bury your face in his chest, but even that hurts too much.

The last thing you feel is someone stroking your hair gently before you fall asleep, clinging to Beelzebub as best as you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can you guess which movie the main character is thinking of? Hint: it's a movie based on a book~  
> Also I realize most of what happened here is impossible, but... first off, adrenaline is a helluva drug, and secondly it's a fictional story


	7. Chapter 7

When you wake next, you jolt awake. _What happened? My memories are all fuzzy…_ the jolt causes sharp pain in a few parts of your back. You suck in a deep breath, almost a hiss, and settle back down.

You recognize the surroundings. You’re in Beel and Belphie’s room, Beel’s bed by the looks of it. Looking around causes another sharp pain in your jaw, and you let out a whimper, after a few seconds you try and speak – only to feel like your mouth is being stabbed. You fall quiet for the time being.

You can hear Belphie’s sheets moving, “M/C, are you awake? Don’t try to talk. Or move… you’re in pretty rough shape…” He sounds apathetic as usual, but there’s… something else there. Worry, perhaps?

“I wonder if you remember what happened. It looked like you had tried to fight back. I’ve gotta hand it to you, you’re tough for a human. No wonder you survived here so long.” Belphie stands and steps towards where you’re laying, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sees your eyes open, and smiles. “Ah, so you are awake, good. I don’t like talking to myself.”

You let out a soft laugh, but the sharp pain returns and he places a finger to your lips. “Hush, M/C. I’m really mad at you, for leaving like that… for not bringing one of us. For not being on the lookout for danger. What do you think would happen if you just went and died on us?” You manage an apologetic look towards him. He smiles softly, “I sound like Lucifer, huh? Well I guess I can save the lecture for later. I’m glad we found you.”

Belphie lays down next to you, trying to avoid your wounds. When Beel enters the room again with soup for all three of you (nearly an entire pot, most of which is for him, naturally), he finds Belphie snuggled up to your side.

Beel sighs and sets the food aside, “I’m sorry about him. He’s been worried sick. We all have. Do you want me to move him? Are you comfortable?”

After a short pause, you open your mouth gingerly, “h-he’s fine.” You cringe internally at the sound of your voice. It’s nasally, but with a hint of a whine in the background, and raspy too. “Ho… how long?”

“You’ve been out for about four days.” He sits on the edge of the bed with your bowl. “Open your mouth”.

Trying your best to follow his command, you try – and manage just barely the size of the spoon. He feeds you soup in silence like that for a while, until you refuse to eat more. “I’m… full. ‘ts fine.”

You can tell that Beel is struggling with whether or not to say something. You wait patiently, as if there were another option. But he doesn’t, instead choosing to eat more soup.

Beel leaves the room, and you can hear a loud commotion a few minutes later outside the door.

Footsteps are the first warning before you hear all the demons arguing.

“Is he awake? I wanna see him! As the oldest here, I got that right!” Mammon is loud as ever.

“No way, if anyone gets to see him first it’s me! I’m his true friend, after all!” That’s Levi, all right. You snuggle closer to Belphie, holding him against you as best as you can.

“Excuse you both, what he needs right now is some pampering and a loving touch~ Leave that to me,” Asmo chimes in.

“Oh no, all three of you would overwhelm him. I was going to read him to sleep, and leave a book for him. Clearly, that’s what’s best for him right now.” Satan huffs, and you can’t help but think how nice that sounds… maybe you could even rest your head in his lap.

You hear one more set of footsteps approach the door and a ‘tsk’.

“You’re all disturbing him. I’m sure he can hear you in there.” Lucifer’s voice comes from the other side of the door.

They all grow louder, arguing with him, but you can’t catch most of the words now – your consciousness is fading out again… you feel Belphie kiss the top of your head, “you should be resting right now.” You can’t keep your eyes open anymore, _is that my exhaustion or his power? Does it even matter?_ You can feel Belphie’s heart beating in his chest, and it acts as a sort of lullaby – carrying you softly off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look... I just desperately want Belphie to hold me until I fall asleep. Is that really too much to ask?


	8. Chapter 8

The days blend together, and your memories are a bit fuzzy – though you manage to remember most of what happens. Every now and then, between naps and meals, you catch Lucifer coming in and changing your bandages. Usually you aren’t lucid enough for a conversation though.

Mammon finally stops by to visit you, and holy fuck is he loud! But it’s nice to see him after all the isolation, essentially you’ve only been seeing Beel – who feeds you – and Belphie, who spends most of the time clinging to you. Mammon sits on a chair by your bedside and sets down a few potted flowers on the end table.

Your face visibly lights up, excited to get some more plants for your room. Mammon notices this and has a faint tinge of blush on his cheeks, but smiles back, “I’m glad ya like ‘em! I picked ‘em just for you.”

You recognize these flowers… most of them are pretty common around the Devildom. You’ve got one that looks like a peony, it’s got a gradient that goes from a deep blue to yellow – it matches Mammon’s eyes. There’s also one of your favorites, it resembles an aster flower but glows bright blue. There are a handful of others that look completely unique to the Devildom, one almost looks like delicate lace or a spider web, and another is a strange fern with a long stem coming out of the center and what looks almost like a daisy at the top.

“Look, human, I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, ya know? So ya better be grateful!” And with that, he hands you a card.

You grab the card with your uninjured right hand and take a look. The cover’s got a sky blue background, with a sad looking three-headed dog wearing a cone around each of its heads. The card reads ‘On the bright side, you don’t have to wear a cone!’

At that you laugh, quickly turning into a hiss of pain. You open up the card, and 2,000 Grimm that he’d saved up for you falls out onto your chest. The inside of the card read ‘ya better be thankful, M/C! I spent so much time on this. I hope you appreciate the efforts of THE Great Mammon! Get better soon!’

You attempt a smile at him in lieu of a thank you, and reach over to set the card on the end table next to you. Mammon picks up the coins and sets them next to the card. You listen to him chatter on about what he’s been doing to mess with his brothers, his latest get rich quick scheme, and he also teases you about all the homework you’ll be missing and have to catch up on. “Hey, if you’re lucky, maybe I’ll even help ya out!”

You shake your head at him, and he looks shook. “It’d be an HONOR to have my help!” More than likely, he needs your help and just wants you to study with him.

Eventually he does leave, Belphie essentially shoves him out of the room so you can get some sleep. You figure that since your legs weren’t injured, you could probably walk... But it is nice being pampered. Might as well enjoy it for now. Not like there’s much else to do, anyways…

~~~

The next visitor you have is Leviathan. Of course the other loudest brother… but you didn’t mind. His company is nice, actually! He brings over all the TSL DVDs and the two of you marathon them. It was nice to watch them again, as you had been fuzzy on the details. He also brings some manga and leaves them for you to read.

“Oh, and, don’t get the wrong idea or anything… BUT I know you’ll appreciate this, so…” Leviathan held out a ticket for you, and you accepted. “That’s a ticket to the annual Devil Con they hold here! I thought, you might want to go with me?” He looks away and you see a bit of blush on his cheeks.

You do your best to smile at him and put the ticket on the end table, before grabbing your D.D.D and opening up a new note.

**Yes, Levi, I’d love to go with you. It’s a date, then :p**

His face goes beet red, “n-no, that’s not what I meant! But… well, if you wanted it to be. I don’t know why you’d want to go on a date with a yucky otaku like me, though.” You try and glare at him, and type something else. This one takes longer and he looks nervous.

**You’re not yucky at all! I like being around you. I actually think you’re cute! Don’t let me hear you call yourself that again, or I’ll be mad.**

He rubs the back of his neck and avoids your gaze, “well, uh… thank you. If you really mean that, anyways. You could just be trying to make me feel better…”

Before you have a chance to protest he, less than expertly, changes the subject, “I should explain Devil Con, huh?” His eyes light up and his voice keeps getting louder as he talks. “I guess you could think of it like, like Comic Con in the human world? People cosplay and go to panels of their favorite shows and games. Ooh and Sucre Frenzy is having a live show there this year! I’m so excited!! I’m already making my fans for them, it’s going to be amazing! And the creators of Mononoke Land have a panel there too, there’s so many booths to buy merch from! I’m hoping to get a new Ruri-chan figurine there, too.”

Levi continues telling you all about the various booths, panels, and shows there but you only recognize about half of the things he’s talking about. He looks so excited though, and whether he’s excited because of the convention or going to the convention with you, you aren’t sure; but in this moment it doesn’t matter. You’re happy to see him so happy.

There’s a pause in his rant and he looks at you, almost upset. “Look, M/C, you may be just a human… but, uh… you’re… you’re important to me. Be more careful, next time.” You nod and he looks embarrassed. Eventually the two of you finish talking and he gathers up his DVDs and heads back to his room, waving goodbye and promising to visit again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Asmodeus stops by. The first sign it’s him is the smell of his perfume, usually you find perfume overwhelming but his is somehow always just right. “Good morning, sunshine~ How are you feeling today?” He prances over to the bed and kneels down next to you.

You manage a groan, then type something into your phone and show it to him.

**Everything hurts… and I want to take a bath. I feel gross.**

“Oooh, that’s actually perfect darling! I was planning on pampering you for the day. Does that sound nice?”

You nod as vigorously as you can without hurting yourself.

“Wonderful! I noticed your legs aren’t hurt, do you think you can walk?”

After a few seconds, you slowly sit upright and plant your feet on the ground. It takes a second or two to get used to it, but you manage to put weight on your legs. Standing like this and moving is making your back scream with pain again, but you breathe through it.

Asmo stands and offers an arm out to you and you sink into him, his arm resting around your shoulders. With his support, you manage to hobble along. On the way to his room, he tells you a story about the terrible date he went on last night.

“-and, can you believe this, he said I was TOO dressed up! Honestly, I think he was just embarrassed that he was definitely beneath me. And NOT in the way he CLEARLY wanted! Oh yes, I’m an 11 and he was a 3. Really, I just wanted to get laid.”

Asmo shrugs, expression nonchalant. You type something and show it to him.

**So? Did you smash anyways?**

He laughs, “Oh no, dear, I’m not desperate. Instead, I spent my night riding his best friend!” You manage a laugh as well, but it hurts.

“You should know by now, I NEVER leave the club alone~”

The two of you had reached his bathroom, it was more extravagant than any bathroom you’d ever seen in your life. Even if you COULD talk well right now, you’d be speechless. It’s fucking huge! There’s a gigantic bathtub in the middle surrounded by columns, with some stairs spiraling up the sides. The walls and floor are a pale gold – it’s absolutely gorgeous. There’s a counter and sink on the far wall, with a large mirror. There’s one wall that’s entirely mirror. It’s not a surprise, of course.

“Alright, dear, go ahead and sit riiight there.” He escorts you to the edge of the tub and helps you sit down. “Now, which bubble bath would you like? If you name a scent, I probably have it. Or at least something close.”

It doesn’t take much thought at all on your part.

**Do you have something with vanilla?**

He smiles and nods, heading over to a cabinet near the sink and pulls out a lavender vanilla bubble bath, “does this work?” You nod in response. “Okay, perfect! Now, how hot do you like the water?”

**Honestly, I like really hot baths… but that might be hard for you to gauge. Considering you think humans can survive 400 degree water. I was really hoping to go to the hot springs with you, too!**

Asmo turns the water on, and pouts, “aw, well I’m sure we can find one where you can join me! Ooh, or we can go up to the human world together!”

**That sounds like fun!**

You two chat like this until the bath fills, which considering its size doesn’t take as long as you expect. While it fills, Asmo had adds the bubble bath and it smells glorious! You test the temperature, and nod to Asmo.

“Do you need help getting out of those clothes, M/C~?” There’s a look in his eyes, a playful one – yet if you didn’t know him, you’d think it was a dangerous look. You nod, knowing he won’t try anything when you’re this injured. _Well… I hope so anyways._

He helps you stand and supports you, for a moment you wonder whose clothes you’re wearing, but really it doesn’t matter. They had put you in something a few sizes too big for you somehow, and so warm and comfy! The shirt smells familiar but you can’t quite pick out who it smells like… When you reach down to try and take your pants off, you find it hurts your back too much and you let out a quiet hiss. Asmo just laughs gently before easing your clothes off, and you at least have the grace to blush; embarrassed at being treated like a child.

You notice, for the first time, you aren’t wearing your binder. In a panic, you try and cover your chest, but Asmo holds your hands down by your side, “oh no, I’ll have none of that here. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, okay?” You take a deep breath and nod, he lets go of your hands and reaches behind you to undo your bandages.

You groan slightly, apparently the bandage had stuck to your wounds and pulling it off hurts; but the bandage is removed before you know it. Next he removes the bandage around your wrist. The one around your jaw stays, for now. Asmo explains it’s helping keep your jaw in place. The casual way he says it is unsettling, but you aren’t that surprised – by him OR the wound.

He helps ease you gently into the tub, it’s the perfect temperature, and you sigh contentedly. Your eyes close and you just lay there, enjoying the warmth enveloping you.

The sound of clothing hitting the floor barely registers before you feel Asmo enter the tub behind you. He pulls you gently against him and begins to shampoo your hair. You both stay like that for a while, the feeling of him cleaning you up is heavenly. You sigh and press yourself closer to him, sinking into the water just a bit more.

“We have a bit to talk about too, my darling M/C. I’m sure Lucifer will lecture you endlessly about the danger you put yourself in; so I don’t need to do that. But…” He sighs and rests his head atop yours, “I’m so happy you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do without you, M/C, you’ve changed me, I feel warm and happy when you’re near, I want to spoil you and even put you ahead of myself! I don’t want to lose you.”

“But, I know that’s all you’ll be hearing as you recover. I want to know… what that kiss meant? Do you love me too, M/C?”

There’s a pause for a moment, before you reach for your phone. He can see what you’re typing, which makes things easier on you. You make sure to type slowly, thinking about what you want to say before you say it.

**Asmo, I love being near you. You make me feel confident in myself, and I pretend to be against physical contact… but really I love it. Gossiping with you is fun, plus thanks to you I dress better than I ever have before. I love you, and I can’t deny that I’m attracted to you too. I’ve thought about it quite a bit, you know? Fantasized about you, when I’m all alone at night. I didn’t act on it because I didn’t want to get attached and then leave. You’d think the problem would be solved now, since I’m staying! But…**

You pause, deciding how to say this next bit…

**But… I love all of your brothers, too. I don’t want to have to pick. It sounds selfish, I know that, but I really can’t pick. I love all of you, for different reasons, and I’ve 100 percent fantasized about everyone in this house.**

You feel more than hear Asmo laughing behind you, he wraps his arms around your shoulders and chest, pressing his lips to the back of your head. You start typing again, but he speaks up before you can say anything, “oh, M/C, my dear… you humans are the ones that invented monogamy. You know? Even angels aren’t usually monogamous! Who ever said that you have to pick?”

“And…” He lowers his lips to your neck and plants a delicate kiss there, “I don’t mind sharing you… so long as I can ravish you, I don’t mind that at all.”

You had grown tense with nerves from confessing, but at his words you relax back into him. As he kisses you, you start typing furiously again.

**As much as I’d love to spend some, uh, “quality time” with you, I don’t know if my body’s in any shape to be ‘ravished’. And… I don’t think Levi, Mammon, or Lucifer would want to share.**

“Well, it’s worth a shot isn’t it?”

**I don’t want to ruin what we’ve all got now, though!**

“You don’t know if something will work out until you at least try it. Right? Either you stay silent, pining and lusting after us, or you speak up and do something about it.” At his words you hesitate, but nod. _There is some truth to that, I guess… but still I don’t want to lose this, or hurt anyone’s feelings._

The two of you sit in silence for a moment, when Asmo realizes you aren’t going to say anything else he starts telling you about everything he’s done the last few nights. You pretty much only listen, sitting here with him makes things feel normal and okay again. Asmo makes any and every excuse to touch you, to kiss you, but never crosses the line. Once the water grows colder, he steps out and helps you get out as well. He has you sit on the edge of the bathtub and dries you off, before disinfecting your wounds and reapplying the bandages.

After getting you patched up and dressed in some new clothes, he sits you down on his bed and sits across from you. He paints your nails, and chatters at you the whole time. _Oh how I missed this._ You can’t help but attempt to send a smile his way.

After he finishes your nails, he escorts you back to Beel’s bed. Standing there next to the bed, he plants a kiss on your lips. His lips are soft, and warm. When you part he helps lay you down in bed, gets you comfortable, and then leaves with a delicate wave and a wink.

Belphie looks at you, amusement hiding something else in his eyes, “excuse me, what was that?”

**Uh, it was a kiss. I know you’ve gotten at LEAST one before. You know what a kiss is, right?**

He looks unimpressed, just raises an eyebrow. He says nothing, just fixes his gaze on you. You try not to laugh, knowing it would only make you hurt worse, and try again.

**It’s… a lot to talk about when I can’t actually talk well. Can we table this for now?**

A sigh, then a shuffling of sheets. “Fine. But only if I get a kiss from you, too.”

**You’ll have to come and get it, then. ;)**

And so, he does. Belphie strides over to where you’re laying, and he presses his lips to yours. He brushes his hand through your hair and then pulls the covers back, to snuggle against you. Belphie’s hands wrap around your waist, and he presses your body flush against his.

You both drift off to sleep, to the sound of the other’s soft breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel and Belphie are my favorites, but I have a special place in my heart for Asmo too... Well all of them honestly. I alternate favorites each week lol.


	10. Chapter 10

When you wake, Asmo’s words float around in your head. You can’t stop thinking about it. While you do trust him, to a degree, you also know he isn’t above lying to make things more interesting. You don’t know if what he said about angels is true, it doesn’t SOUND true, and you aren’t sure why that’s what is sticking with you. Still, you know you need to ask someone to get this stupid thought out of your head.

As you try to lift your arm and grab your phone, you realize that Belphie has a near death grip around your torso. _Shit… Well he probably won’t wake up, even if I do move._ Carefully, you try and remove your arm from his grasp. Belphie shifts slightly in his sleep, which allows you to pull your arm out. He mumbles something in his sleep and lets out a soft snore.

You smile softly at him, run your fingers through his hair, and then reach for your phone.

You: Hey, Simeon. Are angels polyamorous?

Simeon doesn’t respond right away, curiously you check the time. 5:06 am. _Well, if he doesn’t answer I know why at least._

But finally, a few minutes later your phone beeps.

Simeon: That’s a bizarre question so early in the morning. May I ask why you want to know?

You: Uh, well, thing is Asmo mentioned that you all are.

You: I don’t know enough about this sort of thing to know for sure, and I don’t think he’s above lying about this.

You: Either to mess with me or to get what he wants.

Simeon: Well, he’s not entirely wrong. More angels are polyamorous than humans, and there isn’t such a stigma against it.

Simeon: We are meant to be beings of love, after all.

Simeon: However not all angels feel that way, there are many who pour all their love into only one partner.

His wording, likely unintentional, makes it hard to keep from laughing.

Simeon: May I ask why this topic came up?

That makes you pause for a moment. _Simeon does give good advice, maybe it’d be worth telling him?_ You mull it over in your mind before deciding.

You: Well the truth is, Asmo and I were talking about relationships. Simeon, I can’t pick between them.

You: I’ve always thought I would have to, but I’ve grown attached to all of them and I think I love them all.

You: I mean, if someone had a gun to my head and I HAD to pick, it’d be Beel, but… I don’t want to have to pick. Y’know?

You: I know it’s selfish, but… I need them all.

You watch your D.D.D’s screen, waiting for a few minutes. You don’t get a response right away. _Of course, this is too weird even for him._ You sigh and silence your D.D.D, placing it back on the end table.

Looking for some comfort, you tuck your head against Belphie’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply and then exhaling.

You aren’t sure how long the two of you stay like that, but soon enough the door opens. You lift your head and open your eyes, and the person who steps into the room is someone you don’t recognize. She’s, obviously, a demon. She’s wearing a long flowing silver coat, it looks almost like a doctor’s coat but much more elegant. Her coat has blue and purple decals dancing up from the bottom, if you didn’t know any better you’d think they were moving. She has horns that curve up and around the top of her head, the points angled backward. Her hair is long and dark, and her eyes are a light grey – though they have a slight golden glow.

It feels like you’re dreaming, something about this makes you feel like you’re in some kind of haze… it’s hard to concentrate. You feel almost scared to move.

She turns her head in your direction before moving towards the bed, “Oh you’re awake this time. My name is Uphir, I’m the royal physician. I’m here to check up on you, to make sure that your wounds have been healing well.”

You just nod, it’s rare that a demon just casually has their horns showing and that catches you off guard. You do your best to sit up, wincing at the pain in your back, luckily Belphie isn’t clinging to you as tightly as before.

Uphir steps closer to the bed and offers her hand, you take it with your uninjured one. She shakes her head, and cautiously, hesitantly, you reach out with your other hand. When she takes it, you feel a cooling sensation travel through your hand and into your wrist, before she lifts you up and helps you stand.

You take your phone, notice a few missed texts, but open up the notepad app. You notice when she lets go of your hand that it starts to hurt again.

**What was that?**

“It’s one of my powers as the royal physician. It only works when I’m in contact with the injured person, though.”

You nod, honestly a bit surprised that a demon can heal; but then you realize that’s silly. Even demons need doctors.

“Hmm…” She presses a hand against your back, feeling the various wounds there. You know it should hurt, but you’re filled with the same wave of cool energy spreading throughout your back. Then, she’s moving her hands up to your face – cradling your lower jaw. She turns your head gently from side to side, and nods. “Your wounds are healing as expected. If left to their own devices, it should be about 3 months until they’re fully healed. Though you should be able to talk again before then.”

When her hands leave your face there’s a bit more of a sting to the wound than before, but you say nothing. She rummages around in her coat for a moment, before producing a small vial of some strange liquid. It looks like mercury almost, but with some other dark liquid swirling around inside and the whole vial glows faintly.

Uphir holds it out to you, but you just stare for a moment before blinking. She clears her throat, “here. It’s medicine, this is an analgesic and it allows your wounds to heal faster. Take only one small drop mixed into water, any more and it will kill you.” You tense up at that, but look at her and nod as you reach out and take the vial.

“Lucifer knows how to get ahold of me, let him know if you need anything.” And with that, she turns to leave. You’re not sure what’s come over you, but when she leaves you feel back to your normal self. You shake your head gently, trying to shake the brain fog – and it works. As soon as she leaves the room, you feel awake.

_Weird…_

You feel the vial in your hand though, and upon inspection it looks the same. _Guess that was real after all. Huh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uphir: The master surgeon of hell, the physician demon, and the demon of mutilation. Uphir is often represented as male (I felt like switching it up, though) and depicted with long dark hair, pale skin, steel-blue or grey eyes, and always with a serious expression. Uphir is known for appreciating solitude, he'll help those who need it but would rather spend the day researching the latest medical treatments in all the realms. He has immense knowledge of physical health, mental health, anatomy, biology, pathology, and physiology.


End file.
